


Sixteen Candles

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Happy Family, Mentions of Death, Other, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: After his parents died in a car accident Tim became a member of the Wayne family alongside Richard Grayson, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne.Or that one where Tim grew up loved.





	Sixteen Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaciya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/gifts).



> This was requested by @Pisces314 via Tumblr

Tim remembers the accident as clear as day, Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Uncie Bruce to the young toddler had offered to babysit for the weekend while his parents went on a business trip in Star City. He remembers standing in front of the Wayne Enterprises building beside Dick Grayson while his parents exchanged greetings and an overnight bag with enough clothes to last him the weekend, after his parents said their goodbyes he remembers Dick grabbing his hand while they walked into the building before a loud crash caused them all to turn. A drunk truck driver had collided with the vehicle his parents were in. Ripping his hand from Dick’s he ran as fast as his little legs could take him calling out to his mother, before he could reach the car Bruce had whisked him into the air and pushed his face away from the scene of the accident.

It was midnight by the time Tim was able to leave the police station with Bruce, when he asked where his parents were Bruce explained as best as he could to the young child. How could he tell a 5 year old that both of his parents were dead and expect him to understand what it meant? By the time they reached the manor Tim was wrapped up in Bruce’s jacket and tucked up to his chest, he was awake enough to register Dick and Jason standing there in their pajamas.   
  
“Boy’s Tim’s going to be staying with us for a while, his parents were in an accident.”   
-

Three years later two months before his 8th birthday Tim was in court, Alfred had bought him a suit that fit him perfectly and matched Dick and Jason’s. In the time he’d stayed with the Wayne’s he’d grown close to Jason and Dick, they treated him as if he was their little brother and he looked up to them as if they were big brothers. Their happiness was momentarily clouded by his uncle who wanted to take full custody of Tim, merely to gain access to the large sum of money that Tim would receive on his 18th birthday along with Drake Inc if he chose to continue his parents legacy. When his uncle requested custody Bruce asked what Tim wanted to do, there was no hesitation when he told him that he wanted to stay. Thanks to Bruce’s influence and an amazing team of lawyers they were able to take the case to court, during that time Tim had to talk to lawyers who always asked him the same two questions.  
  
“Who do you want to live with?”   
  
“Bruce Wayne.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
During the trial itself Tim was asked who he wanted to live with and he answered truthfully every time, he didn’t want to leave his new family and wouldn’t let the uncle he barely knew take him away. So the trial was closed and Tim Drake was able to stay. That night they celebrated with cake and a movie marathon, Tim was happier than ever knowing that he would be safe with the Wayne’s and no one would harm him.

-   
 _Present Day  
_  
It was 3 weeks before Tim’s 16th birthday, Bruce had decided that they would hold a private party with only close friends to celebrate the milestone. Which led him to where he as now, standing in front of a bakery beside his three brothers. Damian had joined the family after Talia Al Ghul announced that Bruce was his father, at the time he was only 4 years old and Bruce took him in when Talia made it clear that she did not want the child anymore. He remembered introducing himself to Damian only to be clung to by the toddler, Tim wasn’t the one who was good with kids that was Dick but it didn’t take him long to get used to his new shadow.   
  
“Timmy are you ready to taste some cake?”   
  
Turning his head slightly Tim looked to his eldest brother and flashed him an excited smile before looking down to Damian who was now 8 going on 9, he squeezed his younger brothers hand and looked to Jason who flashed his trademark smile back at him.   
  
“Yeah I’m ready to taste some cake, Dick.”   
  
The four were supervised by Alfred as Bruce was busy at a meeting, they spent the next hour tasting different flavours of cakes and frostings. Tim had made sure to watch each of his brothers reactions to the different flavours, he watched as Damian took a piece of chocolate fudge cake and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree before he took another piece and offered it to Tim. Thanking his younger brother he took the small square of cake before biting into it, he could see why Damian loved it, the cake was perfect in every way. By the end of their tasting session Tim had decided on four flavours, Chocolate Fudge for Damian, Raspberry swirl for Dick, Champagne for Jason and Red Velvet for himself.   
  
“Master Timothy you know you don’t have to pick the flavours your brother’s like, it is your cake you know?”  
  
“I know that, but I want to see them smile like that again on my birthday.”   
  
Alfred smiled and ruffled Tim’s hair before writing down the four flavours and handing them to the shop assistant, they settled on a Red Velvet cake as the centrepiece, that would be surrounded by the other three flavours in the form of cupcakes. Tim loved the idea and kept the flavour choices secret from his siblings as well as Bruce, he couldn’t wait to see their faces on the day.   
  
“Alfie? Before we go do you think you could do me a favour?”   
  
“Anything within reason Master Tim.”   
  
Tim tugged the butler down to his height and whispered his plan into the elders ear, he watched the surprise on Alfred’s face meld into a soft smile. The two nodded at each other and went off to find his siblings who were picking out different cakes to take home with them.   
  
 _three weeks later_  
  
Adjusting his suit Tim stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie while Alfred fixed his hair, Tim smiled at Alfred through the mirror as his hands rested on Tim’s shoulders and squeezed. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he felt his heart hammering in his chest.   
  
“I got what you asked me for, it’s in your inner pocket.”   
  
“What if-”   
  
“Master Timothy, you don’t need to worry everything is going to go perfectly.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Positive.”   
  
Tim turned so that he was facing Alfred and fidgeted with his fingers.   
  
“Thank you Alfred, for everything.”   
  
“There’s no need, now off you go master Bruce is in his office.”   
  
-   
  
Tim had been standing in front of Bruce’s office for five minutes now working up the courage to knock, taking a deep breath he knocked twice before twisting the handle and stepping into his father’s office. Bruce looked up at him and smiled brightly before standing up, Tim closed the door behind him and approached the desk.   
  
“I thought you’d be down at the party by now, Tim.”   
  
“I have a question to ask before I go down there.”   
  
The butterflies in his stomach made Tim feel like he was going to be sick as he pulled out the envelope from his pocket, his hands started to shake as he looked at the paper between his fingers.   
  
“Is everything okay, Tim? You know you can talk to me about anything, I’ll never be mad.”   
  
“No no everything is okay, Bruce just- you’ve been like a father to me since I was 5. You stopped me from living with my uncle and protected me from an unhappy life, you’ve shown me more love than my parents ever did and accepted me into your family with open arms.”   
  
He paused swallowing and held the papers out to Bruce.   
  
“If it’s okay with you, could you.. Adopt me?”   
  
There was a moment of silence as Bruce took the envelope from his hand before dropping it and moving around the desk, Tim screwed his eyes shut trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall as Bruce pulled him into a bear hug.   
  
“Of course, you’re already my son, Tim.”   
  
A choked noise came from Tim as he started to cry, they weren’t tears of sadness only happiness. Bruce squeezed Tim to him and they stood like that for a few minutes.   
  
“Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, how does that sound, son?”   
  
“Perfect, dad.”   
  
-

Tim and Bruce entered the party together, Bruce’s arm draped around his sons shoulder as they greeted the guests and Tim accepted the gifts offered to him. He felt a gentle tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Damian standing next to him with a big grin, in his hand he held a small box poorly wrapped, he discretely unraveled himself from Bruce’s hold and crouched down to Damian’s height.   
  
“Happy birthday, Timmy! Open my present first!”   
  
“Thank you, Damian. Alright but let’s keep it a secret from Dick, he’ll get upset like he did last year remember?”   
  
Damian giggled and nodded, last year Tim had given Damian his present early. The new game boy that he had been begging Bruce for, normally Dick would give out his present first as tradition and was upset when he discovered Tim and Damian settling up his new game boy.

Tim made sure not to rip the wrapping paper before opening the box, what he saw made his heart melt. A few months ago he and Damian were shopping for new cufflinks to Damian’s suit, he was set on a pair of customised ones with the letters D.W. on them. In the box were a pair of cufflinks with the initials T.W. on them, before Damian could run off again Tim pulled him in for a hug.   
  
“Thank you so much, little one, these are perfect.”   
  
“Now we can match.”   
  
Smiling he removed the gold cufflinks he wore with his suit and replaced them with the ones that Damian had bought him, he placed the old ones in the box and stood again. Alfred stood next to him discreetly taking the box from him trying to avoid a crisis like the one that took place at Damian’s birthday.   
  
“Timbo! We’ve been looking everywhere for you, can’t believe you were late for your own birthday.”   
  
Jason pulled him into a bone crushing hug causing Tim to grumble before playfully pushing his brother off of him, the moment he was free Dick was throwing his arms around him mumbling all about how his baby brother was all grown up now.   
  
“I was talking to Bruce.”   
  
“It’s okay, but you have to come open our presents now.”   
  
Laughing Tim allowed himself to be dragged across to the present table, presents from other guests would be opened after the party but the ones from his siblings were always opened as soon as possible. Jason had gotten him a new phone, a few days ago they were playing in the garden and Tim smashed the old one on the pavement after Jason tripped him by accident. Tim’s phone still worked so he convinced Jason it was fine, but thanked him for the new one and made sure to hug him extra tight. Dick bought him the book series that Tim had become obsessed with, he already had a paper copy of each book but these were customised. The first copy came with a message from the author and Tim couldn’t stop smile.   
  
“You guys are too much, thank you for these.”   
  
“Anything for you baby bro.”   
  
The sound of glass chiming caused the four brothers to turn and focus their attention on Bruce who stood in the middle of the room.   
  
“I have a special announcement to make, as of this afternoon Tim officially became a part of the Wayne family.”   
  
Applause erupted in the room followed by cheers that he was sure belonged to the Clark family.   
  
“I’d also like to wish my son Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne a very happy birthday.”

The rest of his birthday was spent eating cake and messing around his with brother, it was a birthday that Tim knew he’d never forget.


End file.
